Love and Sea Water
by darklover12
Summary: When the ruby mermaid gets seen by one of the worlds most noted tennagers, she desides to mess with him unitil the tsunami comes. Thinking that she doesnt care if he gets wiped out or not she swims away. her feallings change when she sees hims drowning.
1. The Black Haired Genius

I looked up from the raging waves and into the dark, stormy, grey sky. The angry clouds reminded me of Naruto when the school's cafeteria ran out of ramen. When my sea green eyes fell from the sky, they saw a little white boat in the distance. As I saw closer, the little white boat turned into a big white yacht. Piano music and joyful laughter poured off the yacht like an overflowing glass. Even though so much noise and laughter poured from the yacht, the deck was empty. Not a soul in sight.

_'It's my lucky day. I can finally check out a boat with out getting caught. And better yet the biggest waves come out here so I can practice my back flips.'_

I slowly glided across the water, my long strawberry pink hair flowing behind me. I got about two yards from the yacht when I sensed as if someone was watching me. I turned a full 360 degrees, but no one was there. I dove under the water and repeated the process, but with the same results. When my head broke the surface of the water it still felt like someone was watching me.

"Up here," said a voice that made my skin crawl. Not because he sounded scary, but because a human saw me, "Why are you in the water baka? Don't you see that the storm is headed our way? It could turn into a hurricane."

"Why should I? The sea is much more fun to swim in during a storm. And besides, I was hopping it would turn into a hurricane, they have the biggest was besides a tsunami."

"Fine you can drown for all I care," he responded. It seemed as though the more I talked to him the more frustrated he became.

"I couldn't drown even if I wanted to. It would be like you trying to drown on that ship's deck."

The emotionless boy looked very frustrated now, "What do you mean that you can't drown in the water?"

"Well if you haven't figured it out by now you probably never will," and with that I turned around and dove into the water, making sure to splash my ruby red tail on the water's surface.

"Wait. Come back," the black haired teen leaned over the rail looking down into the black water.

This was my chance. With enough speed I could jump out of the water and be able to grab hold of the rail where the boy was leaning over. I swam down to about twenty feet below the yacht, before I turned around and started to swim as fast as I could towards the surface. When I could see the lights from the yacht I braced myself for the high jump to the rail. I kept swimming faster and faster until my head broke the surface and I flew towards the unexpecting human. I grabbed onto the rail, my hands by his, and I pulled myself up.

"What's wrong, did you miss me? Or did I scare you?"

"Y-you're a mermaid?" the black haired "genius" slowly started to get up off the floor.

"Well thank you captain obvious. What would the world do if people like you weren't around? So…..you got name?"

It had started to rain when the now emotionless boy had gotten close enough for me to see his eyes, that were darker then the deepest pits of Hades.

"You know, it's impolite to ask somebody's name without first giving you own."

"Yea, but I don't want to tell you my name nor will I have time."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that when I'm finished talking that huge tsunami that's coming at us, will wipe this yacht right off that face of the Earth. So if you will excuse me I'm going back to the my beloved sea. See you in the next life. Bye."

I fell into the water as the wave wiped out the ship. I turned around to go back to the sea cave I was staying in for the night, when the body of the black haired teen slowly drifted in front of me, down to the ocean's floor.

**Hey guys so...what did ya'll think? It's kind of short so I don't know. Message!! **


	2. Room 793

**Recap: Sakura was swimming on the surface when Sasuke saw her, so Sakura started to irritate him, right now she doesn't care if he dies butt that may change.**

**START:**

"You can't just let him drown, Sakura." spoke my conscience.

"But he mistook my beauty for a human's"

"Well, maybe he's always been surrounded by pretty girls?"

"Yea, but he still thought I was a human." I wined.

"That my be true, but in the human world, aren't mermaid a myth?"

"………….."

"Now hurry up he's going to die."

"Yea, whatever."

I shot strait down into the darkness hopping to get to him before anything else did. When I grabbed on to him I started for the surface. They sky was alit with a few stars, as the sun had just set, and the moon slowly rising over the horizon. I slowly swam to the conveniently--deserted--beach by Konoha High, making sure that he didn't go under. I laid him on the beach and placed my head on his chest, he wasn't breathing.

"What do I do?!" I panicked.

"Calm down Sakura." my conscience was back. "Do you remember who you are? You are the Ruby mermaid, your voice can heal him."

"Oh, right." I feel so stupid now.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Sing!"

_Pushy, pushy._

"Otogibanashi saigo no PEEJI wa Kakikaerarete higeki ni kawari Tatta hitotsu shinjiteta Hito no kokoro sae mo miushinau Ai mo yume mo marude Suna no oshiro mitai na no Hakanaku kowarete yuku no yo Sore o nozomanakutatte Dakedo ima mo wasurerarenai no Anata ga itsumo utatta MERODII Mune ni hibiku tabi itsuka Modoreru ki ga suru no ano koro ni Kitto kitto kaereru no Tsunagareta kusari furiharai Futatsu no sekai ga Musubareta aoi umi e Zettai! Ai dake wa subete o norikoeru Unmei kimeru seiza mo kaerareru Kiete shimae okubyou na uso mo ima mo.….."

His breathing slowly came back to normal, but his eyes still hadn't opened.

"It looks like he's in a comma."

"Baka, I knew that. I guess there's no way around it."

"You don't mean that you're going to use a scale, do you?"

"I have no other choice. And besides it'll grow back in a month or two."

I reached down and yanked off a ruby red scale from my tail which instantly started to bleed., ten seconds later I turned into my human form. My hair, no longer down to my knees, became shoulder length, and my see green eyes turned to jade. I quickly placed my scale on the boy's chest and began to sing again.

"Houseki no you ni kirameku haha naru umi no Yasashisa to ai ni tsutsumare umareta Nanatsu no inochi ga mitsumeru yume ga aru Dakara watashi mo koko ni kita no Mou jibun ni uso tsukanai Mamoru hito ga ite Mamoru sekai ga aru kara Kitto! Mienakute utagau no wa yowasa Katachi no nai ai o shinjitetai Yagate ai o kono te ni kanjiru hi made... Sazanami no BEDDO de me o samashita asa ni Subete ga owatte hajimaru no Atatakaku shizuka na hikari ni tsutsumarete Kibou ga michiteru umi ni kaeru no Hora shiawase no kane ga natte Nanatsu no umi ga kagayaki dashitara Ai no kiseki o ichiban suki na Anata to futari mitsumetai Soshite sotto KISU o shite ne."

His black irises blinked a couple of times then they fully opened, and he began to rise to his feet.

"Where am I?" he questioned then looked and me in disgust and asked, "Who are you?"

"Well now…..let's see, you on on a beach by Konoha Beach, and it's rude to ask someone their name before giving your own."

He starred at me like I was a vegetarian shark.

"Whatever…..my name is --"

"SASUKE!! OMG!! I FOUD HIM!! SASUKE!!" A herd of teen fan girls came running our way.

"Well I can see that your fan club has missed you dearly. I'll be leaving now, if you don't mind."

As Sasuke turned around to see who was coming to bombard him with enthusiastic affection, I ran down the beach towards the little ramen shop on main Street.

"Ding!" The chime on the door sounded and every one looked up to see me waling through the door.

"Sakura! Over here!" a blond haired teen was waving his hands at me from a booth where he sat with eight other people. I made my way across the shop, inhaling the ramen scent.

"Hey Naruto…..other people."

"Oh, yea……Sakura, starting from my left…..this is Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino. Guys this is Sakura, as you may have guessed." I gave a slight wave to everybody and took my place between Ino and Naruto. Everybody was looking at me, no, more like studying me.

"Dude," laughed Kiba, "I your hair naturally pink?"

I looked at him like he was stupid, "Yea, it is."

"So…. Sakura, what school do you go to?" asked Sai.

"I'm transferring to Konoha High tomorrow. I was home schooled." I answered."

"Us too." pointed out Tenten.

"Ya'll were home schooled too?"

"No we go to Konoha High."

"Oh, that. Yea…I already knew that."

"How do you know that?" questioned Neji.

"Naruto told me when we first met."

"H-how long have y-you and N-Naruto-kun known each o-other?" stuttered Hinata.

"About two months. I was drowning and she--"

"Nobody asked that Naruto." interrupted Shikamaru.

"Hey Shikamaru. Isn't that around the time that Sasuke left on that cruse with his gang or whatever it is they are?" Choji asked while eating a bag of chips that seemed to materialize in front of him.

"S-Sasuke?" I stuttered.

"Yea do you know him?"

"More or less."

"S-Sakura? D-do you know w-what room y-you're in?" whispered Hinata.

"Uhh….793." I answered. After those words came out of my mouth everyone stared at my in bewilderment.

"793? Are you sure that you didn't read the info letter wrong?" questioned Neji.

"Yea…..here look." I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a gree folded rectangle and handed it to Neji. After quickly scanning the letter, Tenten snached it from him and read it out loud.

"Dear Miss Sakura Haruno, you schedual is attached to the back of the information letter. You will start school on August 10th. You are in Dorm 7 room 793.………." Tenten looked up from the letter and looked around at everyone and stopped at me.

"What? What's wrong with room793?" I could tell by the look on their faces that something weird was going on.

"Nothing's wrong with that room, it's just that for you to be staying in that dorm, _and_ that room, is strange." explained Ino.

"What do you mean?"

"Dorms 1, 3, 5, and 7 are the boy's dorms. 2, 4, 6, and 8, are the girl dorms." Kiba slowly explained.

"B-boy dorms?" now it was my turn to be bewildered. Everyone around the table nodded their heads.

"Come on, we can go to Tsunade and have her fix it?" suggested Tenten.

"Kay."

Everyone got up and followed Tenten and Neji out the door on down Main Street towards Konoha High.

**So what do ya'll think I've been working on it all day, since I woke up at 5:30 (of coarse I took breaks, you know school.) **


End file.
